Labels are a popular type of business form. Typically, labels have a one part construction. However there are many situations in which it is desirable to keep a record sheet of indicia applied to a label or a series of labels. Typically in the past this has required a multi-part form having additional fastening components that attach the record sheet to the label construction.
According to the present invention, a business form is provided with allows the production of a record sheet from a label or series of labels, however does not require accessory attaching structures. Rather the form is constructed in a simple manner merely by particularly constructing the release sheet disposed between the label and the record sheet.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a business form is provided which comprises the following elements: A label construction comprising a top face on which indicia may be readily applied, and a bottom face comprising pressure sensitive adhesive. A release sheet having means defining at least one opening therein, the means defining the opening in contact with the pressure sensitive adhesive of the bottom face of the label; and a self-imaging sheet held in contact with the release sheet on the opposite side thereof from the label construction by the label construction pressure sensitive adhesive, the self-imaging sheet for receipt of indicia applied to the label construction self-imaged thereon. Preferably the label construction comprises a sheet having a plurality of labels interconnected together, and the release liner comprises means defining at least one opening--such as a plurality of openings--in the release sheet associated with each of the labels. The self-imaging sheet may have a bottom face having a second adhesive thereon, such as a pressure sensitive adhesive covered by a release liner. The business form may consist of the recited elements, no additional structures being necessary for holding the components together.
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of constructing a record for a label is provided. The method comprises the steps of: (a) Stacking the label construction, self-imaging sheet, and release sheet so that the release sheet is sandwiched between the self-imaging face of the self-imaging sheet, and the bottom face of the label construction, the self-imaging sheet engaged by adhesive from the label construction. (b) Applying indicia on the top face of the label construction by impacting it, so that the impact transfers to the self-imaging face and is duplicated thereon. And, (c) detaching the label construction indicia-containing portion from the release sheet and applying it to a desired surface, and removing the self-imaging sheet from contact with the release sheet so that the self-imaging sheet provides a record copy of the label construction. The method may also comprise the further step (d) of after step (c), of activating the adhesive applied to the self-imaging sheet lower face, and applying it to a surface. Step (d) may preferably be practiced--where the adhesive is a pressure sensitive adhesive--by removing a release liner covering the pressure sensitive adhesive.
According to yet a further aspect of the present invention, a release sheet for a business form is provided, comprising: Material that will not adhere to adhesive, the sheet having means defining a plurality of openings therein disposed in columns and rows, each column and row having at least three openings therein, the openings being large enough to allow adherence of a first sheet on one side of the release sheet with adhesive on a second sheet on the opposite side of the release sheet.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple business form construction including a label with record copy. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.